Sete Anos
by Mary-neechan
Summary: Em um canto esquecido de uma sala abandonada, jaz um empoeirado ursinho de pelúcia. Ah... Aquele ser inanimado tem muitas histórias para contar. :Itachi/Naruto: :Sequela de "Sete Dias":


**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências:** Shounen-ai.

**Pares:** Itachi/Naruto.

**Comentários Iniciais:** Esse é um pequeno (cofmentiracof) resumo da Fanfic _Sete Dias_. Eu simplesmente não a _suportava_ mais, tinha que me livrar dela. Ela me prendia a um passado do qual eu me orgulhava e, ao mesmo tempo, não o fazia. Mostrava meus erros, mas mostrava aqueles amigos queridos que um dia tivera, e toda a felicidade que este site me proporcionou desde o começo. Espero que seja um final que honre suas raízes e, quem sabe, marque um novo começo.

Agradeço principalmente à laisdepaula pela força. E só para salientar, eu nunca fui muito supersticiosa, mas meu horóscopo do dia deu uma forcinha:

"Muda a Lua, começa o carnaval, data magna da brasilidade, que permeia e dissemina comportamentos e sons que quebram rotinas. Aproveite pra se inspirar nas vibrações positivas de seu regente Marte em acordo com Saturno para decidir algo importante para sua vida."

Yeah, eu quero mudar. É o que eu mais quero no momento.

* * *

–

_**Sete Anos**_

–

Fazia muito tempo que não se permitia sentar e simplesmente refletir sobre a própria vida. Mas o cheiro de maresia irremediavelmente o lembrara do motivo para não dormir tanto quando devia.

E ele era um homem, que todos supunham que não temia nada. Tinha que enfrentar o que lhe causava medo, mesmo que fosse mais por orgulho do que por real vontade de resolver as coisas.

Não deixaria que aquilo lhe vencesse, não _daquela_ vez.

O nauseante flashback o engolfou mais rápido do que ele próprio conseguiu captar. Sorriu suavemente ao se lembrar de tantos fatos bizarros ocorridos, e deixou a remanescente alegria morrer ao primeiro sinal das lembranças derradeiras.

Assustou-se, e ao mesmo sentiu um doce Déjà vu quando notou as lágrimas tentando forçar-se para fora de seus olhos.

_Ohh, quem diria, o grande Uchiha Itachi tem a capacidade de chorar..._

Sorriu novamente em meio a seus delírios pessoais. Um assassino impiedoso, mau, assustador, doentio, psicopata, da pior estirpe, chorando por um amor não-correspondido?

_Patético..._

Aquela voz interna e demente, que já se fazia costumeira, sussurrou maldosamente em sua cabeça. Itachi não pôde deixar de concordar com ela.

É, muitas coisas mudam em sete anos.

* * *

Naruto assentiu calmamente, enquanto gesticulava para o pergaminho sobre a mesa. O trio gennin também assentiu, e o jounnin pegou o objeto.

– É só entregar o pergaminho. – Naruto sorriu. A serenidade adquirida com os anos ainda impressionava Sakura. – Missão Rank D mais fácil do que essa é impossível!

A menina gennin suspirou aliviada, mas o garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos negros bufou.

– Cansei dessas missões estúpidas!

O outro gennin, loiro de olhos castanhos, rolou os olhos.

– Ishida, você é um imbecil mesmo. Acha que darão uma missão Rank C para gennins recém-saídos da academia?

– Que Rank C o quê! Eu quero uma missão Rank S!

– Se quer morrer, por que não pula de um penhasco? – a garota sugeriu "amavelmente", os olhos azuis cintilando em ira.

– Eu te dei educação, Ichida! – Sakura ralhou com o moreno.

– Desculpa, mãe... – O Garoto fez bico. Ter a mãe como assistente do Hokage era terrível.

– E mais respeito com meu filho, Sakuya.

– Desculpe, senhora Haruno... – a menina sussurrou.

Hideki suspirou, cansado.

Mitsashi Hideki era filho de Kankuro e Tenten. Por algum motivo que só Deus sabia, nascera loiro. Talvez tivesse pegado os genes que faziam de Temari loira também. Era focado, sério, e com um humor do cão. Talvez tivesse herdado do pai a mania de xingar uma pessoa da primeira vez que a visse. Para ele era quase um cumprimento.

Já Sakuya, era filha de Ino e Chouji, que por sinal era o jounnin responsável pelo trio. Ela adquira a língua mordaz da mãe, e o gosto por guloseimas do pai. Mas em vez de batata frita, era fã de doces. Ino já tentara convencê-la a ir para o lado "alface e brócolis" da vida, mas não adiantava. Além do mais, ela também adquira a magreza absurda da mãe. Às vezes Sakura a pegava como filha, e tentava lhe ensinar boas maneiras. Se não tinha funcionado nem com seu filho, com ela que não daria certo.

Haruno Ichida era filho de Sakura e Sai, e o pesadelo da cidade. Crescera junto de um Naruto perdido há tantos anos atrás, que, aliás, era seu padrinho. O garoto era o terror de todos que gostavam de um mínimo de ordem, porque conseguia, ao dar uma volta na cidade, colocar tudo de cabeça para baixo. Mais inteligente do que a média, adorava usar as habilidades precoces para assustar e aterrorizar os aldeões. Sakura o repreendia, e Sai apenas ria, dava-lhe um novo jogo de tintas e pincéis, e novas sugestões de traquinagem. Mas a de pintar as cabeças no monte dos Hokages foi idéia de Naruto, tanto que a imagem dele era a única intacta.

Naruto riu. Jiraya estava certo. Eles tinham que lutar pelas novas gerações.

Seu sorriso se extinguiu quando ele se lembrou do que perdera para fazê-lo.

Em um lacônico momento de submersão, ele não notou que a sala ficou vazia. Sakura já conhecia Naruto há tantos anos que sabia que o loiro preferia ficar sozinho naqueles momentos.

Era melhor chorar do que sorrir falsamente.

**It was 3AM**

Eram 3 da manhã

**When you woke me up**

Quando você me acordou

**Then we jumped in the car**

Então nós pulamos para dentro do carro

**And drove as far as we could go**

E dirigimos o mais longe que podíamos ir

**Just to get away**

Só para fugir

_Fazia duas horas que Itachi observava Naruto, imóvel e calado. Há alguns minutos Naruto perguntava algumas coisas referentes ao rapto, mas o Uchiha só respondia com monossílabos._

_Naruto cansou dos "Hun", "Ahn" e "Ehn" dele._

– _Você não sente nada, bastardo?!_

– _Hun..._

– _Se responder com monossílabos novamente, eu vou fazer você engolir seus dentes! – Naruto cerrou os punhos, e um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto do Uchiha._

– _Naruto-kun não sabe que está em desvantagem? – ele perguntou, apontando para as algemas que prendiam o jinchuuriki à parede daquela cela. O menor quase suspirou com a frase entendível, mas optou pela raiva ao comentário._

– _Desvantagem vai ser a sua situação quando eu tiver as minhas mãos no seu pescoço!_

– _Cuidado com a língua, garoto. – Itachi realmente queria parar de falar, mas o jeito de Naruto era simplesmente... Cômico._

– _Agora que você descobriu como usar a língua, que tal responder minhas perguntas? Primeiro, por que está aqui?_

– _Hun... – Itachi soltou um som, o sorriso malvado no rosto._

_Foi a gota d'água._

– _BASTARDO! – Naruto puxou as correntes como um touro bravo, mas não conseguiu alcançar o lugar onde Itachi estava._

– _Tolo – o Uchiha mencionou. – Estou aqui porque você ainda não comeu nada. – Ele apontou para o prato que fizera para Naruto, que estava intacto. – Sem fome? Sua comida preferida não era ramen?_

_Naruto suspirou._

– _É, sem fome._

_O estômago de Naruto fez um som gutural, como o de um leão rugindo. O loiro corou, e Itachi riu baixinho._

– _Ahan, sem fome. – Ele refletiu um pouco. – Naruto-kun, eu não coloquei veneno na comida._

– _Eu sei que não colocou... É que... Não adianta comer. – Naruto suspirou, e continuou. – As pessoas comem para continuar vivendo, e eu vou morrer daqui a alguns dias... Então, que diferença faz alguns dias a menos?_

_Itachi voltou à inexpressividade._

– _Não precisa querer a morte. Nós proporcionaremos isto para você. É ridículo estar morto em vida. Aproveite o que lhe sobra de tempo._

– _Olha quem fala! O zumbi ambulante! – Naruto gritou. – Há quanto tempo você fez alguma coisa por que você queria, ou sem ser mandado?!_

_Itachi se calou._

– _Te peguei, não?_

– _É, pegou..._

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio._

– _Mas vale a pena viver e lutar por um mundo podre?_

– _Ahn?!_

_Itachi ignorou a resposta monossilábica._

– _O mundo... É um lugar podre, Naruto-kun. Eu quis fechar meus olhos, mas não se pode lutar contra a realidade. É assim que as coisas são. Um dia... Em um dia muito distante, na aurora da minha vida, eu quis que as coisas fossem diferentes. E lutei, mas fracassei. Os fatos me arrastaram para esta situação. – Itachi olhava para o teto, enquanto notava que Naruto praticamente sugava todas as palavras. – No final, somos todos marionetes do tempo e do destino. Deus é uma criança muito cruel, com uma caixa de formigas nas mãos. Pode esmagá-las a qualquer momento._

_Naruto arregalou os olhos. Aquele homem era tão... Desesperançado. Não tinha visto até ali alguém tão submissamente conformado com tudo._

– _Eu.._

– _Eu só tenho um objetivo a cumprir. Somente mais uma vez eu desafiarei o destino, tentando salvar a última lembrança de luz que minha retina guarda. É o último resquício de esperança que guardo. Sasuke..._

_Novamente o silêncio se instaurou._

– _É tão... Triste! Tem que haver alguma esperança para você também!_

– _Não há. Não perca tempo procurando. Eu passei a minha vida inteira tentando trilhar um caminho diferente._

_Repentinamente, um sorriso estranho apareceu no rosto do Uzumaki. Não era apelidado de "Ninja número um em surpreender as pessoas" à toa!_

– _Itachi, acho que estou tendo uma idéia...!_

_O Uchiha ficou na expectativa, sabendo de antemão que nada de bom ou coerente poderia sair daquela cabeça oca. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia a chama da esperança queimar em seu peito mais uma vez._

_Ele sabia que não devia ter ficado perto de Naruto por muito tempo. Ele era... Contagiante._

– _Já sei qual é o seu problema! E a solução!_

– _Oh, e qual é? – Itachi debochou. Se ele, desde os treze anos, não tinha achado solução para si, não seria um imbecil hiperativo que o faria em cinco minutos!_

– _O problema é, justamente, o passado que você carrega! – Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O seu nome, as coisas que você fez... Você vive a vida que vive porque você é conhecido como Uchiha Itachi, "o assassino malvado". Se você não tivesse esse peso nas costas... Imagina como seria ser um ser humano completamente diferente, poder viver sossegado em um lugar, sem ninguém sabendo quem você era antes!_

_Itachi analisou as palavras. O cabeça-oca não era tão estúpido, mas..._

– _No fundo, isso é o que você deseja para si próprio, não? – Naruto arregalou os olhos. – Por isso chegou tão rápido à conclusão. Por ter também um passado que te aflige, notou que somos iguais em alguns aspectos, e notou que a sua solução seria a minha._

_Naruto não pôde contra-argumentar, já que era verdade._

– _Isso não importa. Estamos falando de você._

– _Mas o assunto te inclui também. Você vai morrer, tem que saber o que vai fazer nos últimos dias de vida._

– _Eu queria mudar tudo! Passar uma borracha! – Naruto disse empolgado. A conversa fluía de uma maneira que o incitava a fazer tudo o que era proposto em sua mente._

– _Não dá para mudar uma existência toda em poucos dias._

– _Temos sete, não? – Aquele era o tempo até a véspera da execução._

– _Não é o suficiente._

– _Transformemos em suficiente. Aproveite o dia, Itachi, o ontem e o amanhã são igualmente distantes!_

– _O que está sugerindo, Naruto-kun? – Itachi franziu o cenho._

– _Vamos fugir!_

_Itachi o olhou, curioso. De alguma maneira bizarra, a idéia o atraía. Ele também não viveria por muito tempo..._

– _Duas pessoas sem passado, sem nome, perdidas em uma cidade qualquer por uma semana, apenas aproveitando o que a vida pode oferecer. E é somente o que te peço! Míseros sete dias. Como um último pedido._

– _Nem sequer cogite esta idéia, Naruto-kun. É absurda. – Itachi se virou, já deslizando a mão na maçaneta, para sair da cela._

– _Não, espere! – Naruto tinha sido atiçado, não pararia até conseguir o que queria. – Tome então como uma aposta! Mostrarei a você que podemos reescrever nossas vidas em tão só uma semana, aproveitando o que cada dia pode dar! – Itachi, que estava de costas para Naruto, se encolheu e fechou fortemente os olhos, lutando contra a vontade de cobrir os ouvidos também. A tão temida esperança voltava a encher seu peito de um calor confortável. Não podia deixar-se vencer por aquele sentimento tão desejado!_

– _Eu já disse que não! – ele disse efusivamente, e Naruto se assustou. Parecia um animal ferido, grunhindo contra seu algoz._

– _Se eu vencer, Itachi, você me libertará! Então, eu continuarei vivendo cada dia como se fosse o último, e esperarei que você faça o mesmo. Mais do que isso! Você voltará comigo para Konoha._

_Itachi arregalou os olhos._

– _Não sabe o que fala, criança. – Se sentia dolorido, açoitado, vendo impotente como era empurrado para seu maior sonho._

– _Eles te aceitarão. Eu posso convencer a Hokage! – Naruto disse, e a esperança mais uma vez atacou o Uchiha. – Mas se eu perder... Você me matará, e não terá resistência._

– _Eu já tenho sua vida em mãos, não preciso fazer este pacto._

– _Então terá mais do que isso! Se eu perder, pode fazer comigo o que quiser. Mande que eu faça qualquer coisa! Desde que prejudique somente a mim, claro._

_Em um suspiro, Itachi soube que estava sendo derrotado. Aquele horrível sentimento em seu peito o sufocava e o atirava do precipício, aliado a Naruto. Tinha-o escondido muito bem até aquele dado momento._

– _Por que tanto desespero, Naruto-kun?_

– _Porque eu vou morrer, e nos últimos quinze anos tudo o que tentei fazer foi criar um motivo de existência para "Uzumaki Naruto". Tentei o cargo de Hokage como um sonho que me mantivesse vivo. Fiz amigos para que me dessem motivos para acordar todos os dias. Mas eu cometi o erro de, no meio desse universo de coisas, colocar Uchiha Sasuke como o ponto de equilíbrio. – Naruto baixou a cabeça, e sentiu o olhar de Itachi perscrutando-o. – E quando ele foi embora..._

– _Perdeu o rumo – Itachi finalizou._

– _É. Como se, repentinamente, todos os outros astros saíssem de órbita. E eu não conseguia mais viver como Uzumaki Naruto sem o Sasuke para ser meu equilíbrio._

– _Naruto-kun, isso é o que acontece na gravidade._

_Naruto sorriu fracamente._

– _Eu só queria... Ser outra pessoa, achar outro equilíbrio. Poder tentar, só uma vez, viver de outra maneira. Tentar burlar o destino._

_Os dois mantiveram-se em silêncio._

– _Eu aceito – Itachi disse sem vacilar, os olhos observando a expressão de Naruto._

– _Sem volta atrás?_

– _Estou empenhando minha palavra._

– _Você não vai se arrepender!_

_O sorriso resplandecente de Naruto fez Itachi ter certeza de que tudo ficaria bem._

**We talked about our lives**

Nós falamos sobre nossas vidas

**Until the sun came up**

Até o sol aparecer

**Now I'm thinking about**

Agora eu estou pensando

**How I wish I could go back**

Como eu desejo que pudesse voltar

**Just for one more day**

Só para mais um dia

**One more day with you**

Mais um dia com você

_Itachi se olhava ao espelho, que tinha ao fundo refletida a paisagem de Sakuraville. Era uma cidadezinha pacata e pequena, rodeada de cerejeiras, que tinha a calma entre suas qualidades. Mas como ele não tinha sorte, escolheram visitar a cidade justamente na semana de aniversário, na qual a pequena cidade transformava-se em uma aglomeração de pessoas de todos os lugares._

_Sorriu. Em menos de uma semana, muitas coisas mudavam._

_Ele via seu próprio reflexo, mas não o reconhecia. Parecia que aquele Itachi de antes, carregado, assombrado por fantasmas do passado, infeliz, simplesmente tinha sido um pesadelo. O reflexo de uma pessoa suavemente alegre, de feições mais calmas, que aparentava estar saudável e ter dormido bem, era ilógico se comparado há meia semana. E ele sabia o porquê de uma mudança tão drástica. Mesmo que a mudança de situação e ambiente tivesse ajudado._

_Estava apaixonado. Simplesmente isso._

_Nunca achou que um dia realmente amaria alguém. Muito menos sendo um homem! Mas aceitaria os presentes do destino do jeito que viessem, porque já era bom demais para ser verdade._

_Nos olhos dele, podia ver que era correspondido._

_Podia ser mais feliz?_

_Com um suave sorriso no rosto, acabou de se arrumar para a próxima festividade._

**Everytime I see your face**

Toda vez que vejo seu rosto

**Everytime you look my way**

Toda vez que você olha para mim

**It's like it all falls into place**

É como se tudo se encaixasse

**Everything feels right**

Tudo parece certo

**But ever since you walked away**

Mas desde quando você foi embora

**You left my life in disaray**

Você deixou minha vida bagunçada

**All I want is one more day**

Tudo que quero é mais um dia

**Is all I need**

É tudo o que eu preciso

**O****ne more day with you**

Mais um dia com você

– _Eu te amo. – Deixou escapar como quem não quer nada. A frase fluiu fácil em seus lábios, enquanto assistia os fogos de artifício do último dia do festival. Do último dia deles. Não podia deixar que Narto saísse sem saber daquilo. Mesmo que tivesse certeza de que já sabia, ou ao menos desconfiava._

_O loiro entre seus braços riu mais uma vez, e o beijou nos lábios. Por um momento o mundo parou somente para eles, e se separaram enquanto mais um dos fogos estourava no céu._

– _Semana louca, não? – ele perguntou. A serenidade que adquiria quando estava perto dele era simplesmente inexplicável; ou somente algo tão imprevisível como o amor a explicasse devidamente._

– _Hun._

– _Oh, eu estava mesmo pedindo muito de você. – Naruto sorriu. – Eu também, se você quer saber – finalmente respondeu, e o outro o apertou um pouco mais forte._

– _ITACHI! – Os dois se viraram para a esquerda, de onde uma moça loira vinha correndo. Ela estava apavorada._

– _O que foi, nee-chan?! – Naruto a levantou do chão, onde ela havia caído, sem mais forças para correr._

– _Eles... Homens... De capas pretas, com nuvens vermelhas…! Igual à dele... – A menina apontou para Itachi._

– _Yoko, calma! – Naruto a abraçou, e ela sentiu as ondas de pavor se aquietarem um pouco. Naruto transmitia segurança e a sensação de que tudo daria certo._

– _Eles estão atacando a vila! – ela informou. – E ninjas de Konoha estão aqui também! __E ninjas da Hebi!_

– _Naruto... – Itachi sussurrou. Sua redoma de vidro estava sendo quebrada antes do planejado. E naquele momento ele descobriu que não estava pronto para deixá-lo ir._

– _Onde? – o loiro perguntou, sério._

– _No centro da cidade, junto à fonte dos fundadores._

_Aquele era o ponto onde todos os festivais aconteciam. Eles desejaram ver o último longe da correria, na colina fora da cidade. Parecia que escolheram uma má hora para mudar de rotina._

**When the car broke down**

Quando o carro quebrou

**We just kept walking ****along**

Nós continuamos andando

**'Til we hit this town**

Até chegarmos a essa cidade

**There was nothing there at all**

Não havia nada lá em tudo

**But that was all ok**

Mas estava tudo bem

_Moveram-se rapidamente para a cidade. Ainda lembravam-se da primeira vez que a viram, e como ambos a acharam o suficiente para sua semana de aposta. Mas não importava naquele momento, porque as pessoas com que fizeram amizade – Naruto mais do que Itachi – estavam sendo atacadas por culpa de ambos._

– _Onde Itachi está?! – O Uchiha parou quando visualizou Madara, que tinha Sayu em mãos. Ele a estrangulava._

– _Mate-me, porque eu não vou dizer. – A mulher respondeu de maneira arrogante._

– _Tola, garota. Não tem amor à vida?_

– _Não quando tenho um cara tão feio na minha frente. – Ela sorriu, com o sangue saindo pela boca._

– _Uzumaki Naruto, você viu? E Uchiha Itachi? – Kisame sorria sadicamente, uma aldeã o olhava apavorada._

– _Não os conheço..._

– _Mentira! Estiveram aqui por uma semana, e se você quiser seus membros onde estão, é melhor dizer onde Naruto e Itachi estão!_

_Mas ela não poderia dizer. Porque ambos usaram nomes falsos durante aqueles dias. Itachi usara, ironicamente, o nome de "Sasuke"; Naruto passara-se por uma mulher, de nome "Naru". A falta de vagas nos hotéis só permitia casais, e eles tiveram de se passar por um. Gays não eram muito bem vistos, apesar de que, naqueles tempos, eles não tivessem nada que os unisse além da aposta._

– _Salve a menina, eu cuido de Madara – Itachi sussurrou._

– _Ok. – O loiro o beijou sofregamente, e havia algo naquela ação que confirmava para os dois que seria o segundo e último que compartilhariam._

_Os dois se perderam na multidão confusa, encontrando seus destinos, separados._

Itachi sacudiu a cabeça, tentando parar com a torrente de memórias que deixara, em um descuido, extravasarem. Era sua infame caixa de Pandora, e por tentação a abrira. Por sete longos anos conseguira mantê-la fechada, algo tão distante como uma lembrança. Mas fazia sete anos desde aquele sétimo dia. A coincidência dos números, tão irônica, levou-o inevitavelmente a uma estrada sem retorno.

Tinha que ir em certo lugar.

**We spent all our money on stupid things**

Nós gastamos todo nosso dinheiro em coisas estúpidas

**But if I look back ****now**

Mas se eu olhar para trás agora

**I'd probably give it all away**

Eu provavelmente daria tudo

**Just for one more day**

Só para mais um dia

**One more day with you**

Mais um dia com você

_Naruto estava esgotado. Kisame, à seus pés, estava desmaiado, e a menina que seria sua vítima beijava as mãos de seu salvador. O loiro estava distante, olhando para o céu noturno, com o sol quase ascendendo, em mais uma aurora. Ele sentiu a presença atrás de si, e sorriu amargamente._

– _Sasuke, há quanto tempo._

– _O que significa isso?! – Como sempre, Sasuke não fazia questão das apresentações, muito menos da educação._

_Naruto observou a foto que Sasuke jogara no chão. Era dele, vestido pateticamente de noiva, com Itachi, de noivo, ao seu lado. Sorriu amavelmente para a boa memória._

– _Somente uma foto estúpida, tirada em um lapso de falta de inteligência._

_Tinha sido um dos festivais. Eles, como "casal heterossexual convidado especial", tinham se casado em um dos dias de festa. Casamento legal, por artimanhas de Sayu. Não que ele se arrependesse._

_Uryuu havia tirado uma foto deles, e dado a todos os convidados uma cópia para cada. Era amigo, namorado de Sayu, e fotógrafo. A moça era ninja, e a irmão, Yoko, dona de um restaurante._

_Uma dessas cópias tinha chegado a Sasuke._

– _Consegui de um padre. Parece que ele te casou com Itachi! – O garoto não conseguia nem acreditar no que estava dizendo. Era loucura!_

– _É verdade. – O loiro levantou a mão, e uma aliança dourada reluzia no dedo anular._

_Sasuke ficou em silêncio._

– _Pensei que você fosse meu amigo..._

– _Que engraçado, eu também! – Naruto respondeu mordaz._

– _Você passou tempo demais perto de Itachi! – Sasuke rebateu furioso._

– _Posso dizer o mesmo sobre você em relação à Orochimaru._

_Sasuke aproximou-se de Naruto, e o segurou pelos ombros com firmeza._

– _Você vai voltar para Konoha._

– _E se eu não quiser?_

– _Então eu não vou também – Sasuke concluiu._

_Naruto arregalou os olhos._

– _E se... Eu ir?_

– _Estarei com você – Sasuke não sorriu como Naruto queria, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Ficarei lá desde que você fique. Quando você sair de Konoha, nada mais me prenderá àquela vila patética._

_Naruto fechou os olhos. Aquilo era o que desejara ouvir, mas há tanto tempo atrás... Que o significado das palavras se perdera._

– _Eu..._

_O loiro viu como Itachi aparecia. Sasuke se posicionou entre os dois, em pose defensiva, como que protegendo Naruto. Não demorou muito tempo para que os forasteiros notassem o conflito iminente, e se separassem em dois grupos. Os Akatsukis ficaram atrás de Itachi, e os ninjas de Konoha e Hebi posicionaram-se atrás de Sasuke e Naruto. Sakura segurou o loiro por trás, e o abraçou._

– _Naruto, finalmente te encontramos! Você não sabe o problema que nos causou. Todos em Konoha estão preocupadíssimos com você! Os ninjas e os aldeões não pararam de falar de você, nem de organizarem buscas!_

_Naruto arregalou os olhos, e sua expressão se contorceu em pavor. Era amado e não notara?_

_Depois de tantos anos na solidão, sendo espezinhado por todos, era normal fechar os olhos e não enxergar quem o amava._

– _Não se preocupe, Naruto! Tudo ficará bem! – Kiba, ao seu lado, lhe deu um tapa nas costas. – Nós vamos acabar com a Akatsuki! Aqui tem vários ANBUs, e ninjas de elite. Vai ser uma boa briga, mas vamos vencer, certamente!_

– _E o Itachi? – Naruto perguntou vagamente._

– _O que foi? Síndrome de Estocolmo? – Kiba riu, e Sakura o repreendeu._

– _Ele está com o psicológico fraco, idiota! – Ela abraçou o loiro mais forte, que tremia levemente. Somente depois da perda de Naruto que notara o quão importante ele era em sua vida._

– _Respondendo à sua pergunta: Sasuke vai se encarregar de Itachi, não se preocupe._

_Naruto olhou de maneira ausente para o campo de batalha, onde os herdeiros da família Uchiha batalhavam duramente. Ele se convulsionou nos braços de Sakura, os soluços invadindo sua garganta e lutando para serem liberados._

Naruto chorava abertamente, como naquela batalha de sua memória não se permitira fazer. Daquele momento em diante, o assunto "Itachi" era guardado com cuidado dentro de uma parte de seu coração que nunca se abriria para outras pessoas. E, somente quando sozinho, o loiro permitia abrir este pedaço e deixar sua alma se contorcer em dor.

Estava em Sakuraville. Não conseguira conter a vontade de ir para aquele lugar. No mesmo quarto de antes, sentado no chão, abraçava com toda a força que tinha um urso de pelúcia, nomeado "Teddy". Mais uma das coisas estúpidas em que empregara dinheiro.

Ele tinha sido adquirido há sete anos, antes do fim de tudo. Em uma das tantas festividades, Itachi tinha o pego no tiro ao alvo. Aquele tinha sido seu companheiro de dúvidas durante os dias em que estivera ali, mas o abandonara quando voltou para Konoha. Sasuke não deixaria qualquer lembrança física partir com ele de volta. Desejava que a memória daqueles dias fosse enterrada. Até Naruto desejara aquilo.

Mas nem sempre os desejos são cumpridos.

Observando o estado do ursinho, percebeu que ele representava o estado de seu amor por Itachi. Depois de sete anos, o pequeno urso tinha ácaros e sujeira por todo o corpo. Era a única coisa que Naruto não permitia que Sayu limpasse. Mas mesmo com um estado deplorável de descaso, ainda continuava ali, e ainda permanecia lindo, como sempre. Seu amor por Itachi era igual.

**Everytime I see your face**

Toda vez que vejo seu rosto

**Everytime you look my way**

Toda vez que você olha para mim

**It's ****like it all falls into place**

É como se tudo se encaixasse

**Everything feels right**

Tudo parece certo

**But ever since you walked away**

Mas desde quando você foi embora

**You left my life in disaray**

Você deixou minha vida bagunçada

**All I want is one more day**

Tudo que quero é mais um dia

**Is all I need**

É tudo o que eu preciso

**One more day with you**

Mais um dia com você

_Com o rosto apavorado, Naruto reconheceu o ataque da Kusanagi que mataria Itachi. O mais velho tinha um sorriso doce no rosto, algo que ninguém tinha visto antes. A não ser Sasuke e Naruto._

_Estava preparado para morrer._

_Kusanagi já se levantava no ar, e a mão de Sasuke estava desferindo o golpe mortal quando Naruto segurou seu punho._

– _Mas o que...!_

_Todos, sem exceção, observaram o rosto sem sentimentos de Naruto, com expressões atônitas._

– _Matá-lo só vai te rebaixar ao nível dele. – Naruto respondeu à pergunta implícita no ar. – Se quiser voltar a Konoha comigo, deixe-o vivo. Caso contrário, não precisa voltar._

– _Mas Naruto...!_

– _Sem "mas". Desta vez, Sasuke, não aceito outra conduta. Já fui condescendente demais com você._

_Sasuke a contragosto largou a Kusanagi nas mãos de Naruto. Os dois viraram de costas para Itachi e a Akatsuki._

– _Naruto... – Itachi queria uma resposta, mesmo que não pudesse formulá-la na frente de todos. Afinal, voltara a ser "Uchiha Itachi", e o outro voltara a ser "Uzumaki Naruto"._

– _Para que fique claro, estou tendo piedade de você – Naruto informou a Itachi na frente de todos, em alto e bom som._

_Itachi teve vontade de rir amargamente, mas não o fez. Sabia que era mentira. Porque eles tinham que voltar a representar._

_Hora de voltarem a pôr as máscaras de mocinho e vilão._

_Tinham que concordar: nunca pertenceriam ao mesmo mundo._

_Mesmo que fosse o que mais quisessem._

– _Deixem o Uchiha em paz. Podem capturar os outros, se quiserem. Mas eu faço questão que ele viva e fuja._

_Naruto sorriu. Para cumprir uma promessa, teria que quebrar outra._

"_Sakura-chan, eu trarei Sasuke de volta!"._

"_Se eu vencer, Itachi, você me libertará! Então, eu continuarei vivendo cada dia como se fosse o último, e esperarei que você faça o mesmo. Mais do que isso! Você voltará comigo para Konoha."_

_Afinal, ambos concordavam que Naruto tinha vencido a aposta._

_Antes da imagem de Naruto se perder entre os ANBUs que avançavam ferozmente contra os Akatsukis, os dois cruzaram olhares uma última vez, e seus lábios se moveram em uma palavra não dita, mas sentida._

_**Te amo**__._

**Now I'm sitting here**

Agora estou sentado aqui

**Like we used to do**

Como costumávamos fazer

**I think about my life**

Eu penso em minha vida

**And how there's nothing I won't do**

E como não há nada que eu não faria

**Just for one more day...**

Só para mais um dia...

**One more day with you**

Mais um dia com você

Lentamente os soluços cessavam. Naruto sentia-se patético toda vez que chorava pelo mesmo maldito assunto. Fraco e tolo.

Ele franziu o cenho quando alguém bateu na porta, e rastejou até ela. Não tinha condições nem de ficar de pé. Realmente, patético. Ele suspirou, poderia ser Yoko ou Sayu querendo lhe dar boas vindas. Não estava com saco para atender alguém, apenas o enxotaria. Afinal, o apartamento era seu mesmo. Ele o comprara meses depois de voltar a Konoha, e sentia-se extremamente feliz de ninguém ter o habitado até a compra. De lá em diante, o apartamento era fechado, e somente ele e Sayu entravam lá. A moça fazia uma limpeza de vez em quando, e, contra a vontade, recebia para isto. Menos Teddy.

Naruto colocou a mão na maçaneta, com a outra apertando o ursinho contra seu peito. Não se incomodou nem de levantar do chão, nem de limpar as lágrimas.

– O que...!

Depois de _tanto_ tempo, parecia irreal ter Itachi na sua frente de novo.

**Everytime I see your face**

Toda vez que vejo seu rosto

**Everytime you look my way**

Toda vez que você olha para mim

**It's li****ke it all falls into place**

É como se tudo se encaixasse

**Everything feels right**** (everything feels right)**

Tudo parece certo (tudo parece certo)

Em menos de um segundo, Naruto já estava de pé, e Itachi o segurava contra si, beijando-o com a paixão dos anos de separação. O ursinho caiu no chão, já esquecido, e ficou fora do apartamento quando Itachi fechou a porta e trancou com a chave que estava na fechadura.

Os dois, a passos trôpegos, encaminharam-se até a cama. Com delicadeza o loiro foi deitado, e Itachi beijava suavemente seu rosto. Naruto desamarrou o cabelo do moreno, e acariciou as mechas, tão sedosas, exatamente como lembrava. Como se os anos não tivessem passado.

Os dois sorriram, e se observaram por longos minutos. Ali juntos, novamente em sua redoma particular, tudo parecia tão... Certo. Como se tudo finalmente se encaixasse.

**Everytime I hear your name**

Toda vez que eu ouço seu nome

**Everytime I fee****l the same (feel the same)**

Toda vez que eu sinto o mesmo (sinto o mesmo)

**It's like it all falls into place**

É como se tudo se encaixasse

**Everything, everything feels right**

Tudo, tudo parece certo

– Naruto... – Itachi disse, e o nome saiu doce de seus lábios. Ele próprio falando aquilo já lhe dava paz interior.

– Eu te amo! – O loiro sorriu entre lágrimas, e beijou suavemente os lábios finos.

– Por que você teve que ir? – Itachi suspirou. – Eu deixei tudo por você. – Naruto riu. – Na verdade, _deixaria_ se a Akatsuki não tivesse sido desmanchada naquele dia.

– Isso não importa agora. Mas... Eu tinha que cumprir uma promessa.

– E eu era o lado mais fraco para a corda arrebentar do _meu_ lado? Você tinha uma aposta comigo, e sabe que venceu.

– Eu... Estava tão confuso. Tudo que eu sempre quis, bem em minhas mãos...! Todo o amor que fora negado, a volta de Sasuke, tudo... Eu sei que não é motivo. Na verdade, não foi o maior motivo.

– E qual foi?

– Você! – Naruto o segurou entre seus braços, e Itachi ouviu o batimento descompassado no peito do loiro. – Quando te vi pronto para ser morto, sabia que devia fazer algo. Mesmo que me separasse de você. E sabia que Sasuke não aceitaria um "Eu o amo" como motivo. Tive que inventar, manipulá-lo para que parasse não só com aquele ataque, mas com qualquer tentativa em um futuro. Tudo por você.

– Desde quando você é tão inteligente? – Itachi perguntou.

– Sete dias com alguém fazem com que você pegue algumas de suas características. E manias também. Acredita que eu como dango com ramen? – Naruto riu.

Itachi sorriu, e ficou em silêncio. Em paz. Observou cada parte do corpo de seu amado. Tinha crescido, ficado mais bonito e forte. Mas na mão, no dedo anular, ainda jazia o anel de casamento.

– Naruto...? – Itachi o interrogou, e levantou a mão, que também possuía um anel igual, somente maior.

– Casados ainda. – Naruto respondeu a pergunta.

– Achei que havia anulado.

– Nunca! – Naruto riu, e o beijou.

– E então, o que você acha de consumar o matrimônio? – ele perguntou, as mãos esgueirando-se por sob a roupa do Hokage.

– Idéia maravilhosa – Naruto murmurou, puxando-o para mais um beijo.

**You walked away**

Você foi embora

**Just one more day**

Só mais um dia

**It's all I need**

É tudo que preciso

Naruto continuava deitado, um sorriso feliz no rosto. Itachi voltara com alguns biscoitos e leite.

– E agora? – O Uchiha perguntou. – Vamos ficar nesta relação clandestina, mesmo estando casados?

Naruto se sentou e pegou um biscoito. Soltou um lamento baixo. Itachi sorriu, e o beijou na bochecha.

– Próxima vez, _eu_ fico por cima – o loiro concluiu.

– Ah, é o que vamos ver. – Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha, e Itachi apenas o ignorou. – Mas, e sobre nós? Eu estou satisfeito, claro. – Naruto o observou. – Tudo o que eu queria era só mais um dia com você, e guardarei isto na memória se você tem outro alguém.

– Eu te amo, idiota – Naruto respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

– Então...?

– Chutei a bunda do Sasuke quando ele tentou tirar proveito de mim, e ele e a Hinata se casaram. Coitada dela. Mas só para que o pai parasse de encher o saco dela, e para que ele renascesse o clã. Eles têm um filho, e duvido que passe disso. Pelo que o Naruto diz, eles dormem em quartos separados.

– Naruto...?

– É o nome dele, acredite. Hinata também estava apaixonada por mim, e eu também a rejeitei, então os dois uniram o útil, relativo ao renascimento do clã e a calmaria do pai, e o agradável, que é ter alguém do lado que te entende. Pelo menos é o que o Sai diz, mas a Hinata fala que é intriga. Gaguejando e corando, claro.

– Ah, por isso você era virgem...

Naruto corou furiosamente.

– Eu só sou fiel, tá? Se eu prometi em um altar que seria fiel a você, ao presidente do Japão, ao Johnny Depp ou qualquer outro, eu cumpriria. Não tenho culpa se você andou rodando bolsinha.

– Claro, faz sentido. Não deu tempo de nós, hun... Consumarmos nosso casamento, e como você não ia me trair, acabou ficando virgem. Nossa, que horror, ver todos fornicando ao seu redor, e não poder por causa de uma promessa. Bom, melhor para mim, que não sou corno.

– É. – Naruto fez bico.

– E eu não andei "rodando bolsinha". Se quer saber, também fui fiel.

– Ohh...

– Sou bom em cumprir promessas.

– Eu também.

– Nem tanto. Se você ganhasse a nossa aposta, não iria me levar para Konoha?

Naruto sorriu, e o segurou pela mão.

– Antes tarde do que nunca! Eu vou cumprir essa promessa, e é agora!

Naruto o abraçou efusivamente, e ambos saíram do apartamento, sem esquecer, daquela vez, de Teddy.

Itachi sorriu suavemente, abraçado a Naruto. Ambos caminhando até seu destino, indo em direção à vila da Folha.

É, Teddy ia precisar de um banho...

**One more day with you**

Mais um dia com você

–

_**Fim**_

–

* * *

**Comentários Finais: **Bom, e aqui temos o fim da minha primeira Fanfic. Não posso dizer que vá sentir muitas saudades, já que está sendo um alívio. Mas terei boas lembranças, principalmente das pessoas que conheci. Espero que mandem comentários, para que eu saiba se aprovam minha iniciativa, já que os leitores também eram prejudicados com tanta demora da minha parte. Beijos, e até a próxima Fanfic!


End file.
